gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kati Mannequin
Colonel Kati Mannequin is a AEU commander and leading commander of the UN Forces. After the unification and formation of Earth Sphere Federation, she joined A-Laws as one of their leading officers in search/destroy missions of anti-government forces. Personality During the first season little is known about her other than her sense of professionalism, intolerance of poor punctuality from other people, and concern for those under her command. It is however revealed in season 2 that Katie met Sumeragi (the known under her real name) at school. Later both of the became officers in the AEU and accidentally faced off against each other during a tragic incident. History Season 1 Military Exercise in Taklamakan Desert Kathy was assigned as commander of AEU's mobile units during the joint military exercise with Union and HRL. It was this time that the Gundams began armed intervention and Kathy intentionally had Patrick held back from the beginning of their attack to send him in later. Towards the end of their standoff with the Gundams, Kathy had Patrick and a small squadron of specially equipped Hellions attack and captured Gundam Virtue. Shortly after the Thrones appeared and rescued the Gundams and their pilots. Nena Trinity released stealth field and disrupted all communications between her mobile units and overall command. She was upset knowing how close they were and they slipped through her fingers. Stand Off with Celestial Being After AEU, HRL, and Union united their military powers into a single entity, UN Forces, they began a new offense against the Gundams. Kati remained as field commander for UN Forces while the best mobile suit pilots were sent under her command to eliminate Celestial Being. She lead three space carriers and their GN-X's to take on Ptolemy and their Gundams. The battle at first went well, but because UN Forces never encountered GN Arms and Trans-Am, their forces were nearly devastated because of their miscalculations. GN Arms Type-D/Dynames/Lockon attacked the mobile unit carriers and nearly destroyed Kati along with her carrier, but Ali Al Saachez engaged Lockon and Kati was saved. This battle was their final standoff against Celestial Being, did Kati and her superiors ever confirm the destruction of Celestial Being is up to fan interpretation. Four Years Later In a four year epilogue, Kati is seen along with Patrick as part of the Earth Federation forces. Season 2 A-Laws It has been 5 years since the last major encounter with Celestial Being, Kati continues to work as a military commander. Since the return of Celestial Being, A-Laws began recruiting/reassigning military talent across the globe and Kati joined. She was given command of a MS aerial carrier and charged with guarding the Federation Anti-Government Detention Facility. She surprised to find out that the captured Gundam pilot, Allelujah Haptism, from 5 years back was held here. However the news was merely an answer to her curiosity and she remained vigilant in guarding the facility. While orbiting around the facility, sensors detected an incoming ship. Kati suspected it was Celestial Being and had the crew and facility on tactical alert as Ptolemy 2 crashed into the ocean. The battle resulted in the escape of Kataron rebel members, Azadistan Princess Marina Ismail, and the Gundam Pilot (Allelujah). Her blunder wasn't easily looked over and command sent Major Arba Lindt to show how A-Laws operate. Major Lindt proved to be overconfident in his underwater combat operation against Celestial Being and nearly cost their lives if it weren't for the interference of Mr. Bushido. After that incident, command gave Kati dual command of their A-Laws MS naval carrier with Major Lindt. After hearing that a squad had massacred a Kataron base, Kati was shocked at the A-Laws' ruthless methods. Lindt remidns her of when back in the AEU, two squads killed each other on misinformation, which Kujoh, now Sumeragi Lee Noriega, was involved in. Noticing the strategies the Gundams use, Kati believes that they are similar to Kujoh's strategies. When her carrier faces against the Gundams again, they simply attacked, making Kati believe that Kujoh was not involved. Relationships AEU Patrick Colasour When they first met, she punched him two times in a row for being tardy and at first angry, but fell in love when he realize she's a fair woman. It's unclear are they a couple, but they did go out on one date. Kati has always maintained a professional relationship with Patrick as officers of AEU. Sumeragi Lee Noriega Kati had known Sumeragi, first known as Leesa Kujo, since the International University, both working to become tactical forecasters so that their tactics can save lives and end wars quicker. Though Leesa had graduated five years in advance, she looked up to Kati. Emilio Ribisi HRL Sergei Smirnov Kati was very friendly to Sergei during Operation Fallen Angels Soma Peries External Links Kati on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters